prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 037
Doreen seems disappointed when Lynn says she might be leaving soon on parole. Doreen's reference to Franky is probably meant to suggest to us that Doreen is developing a mild crush on Lynn. Bea tells Karen she doesn't regret her escape and particularly relished her time with Brian. Greg and Meg have an embarrassing breakfast the morning after their night of "passion" (obviously not helped by the cheesy MOR ballad playing on the radio about "Strangers that we know"). Greg examines Noeline and declares her fit for work. Erica asks to see Noeline and tells her she is to be released in a week, but Noeline is not impressed. Erica warns her to stay out of trouble until she is released and predicts to Meg that Noeline will be back in Wentworth again. Steve goes to look for Karen to tell her the halfway house project is on after he has persuaded Marianne de Vere to stump up the money. Karen assumes he is pursuing the project because of Marianne, but he points out he can see her whenever he wants. Vera brushes off Steve's news about George Lucas, saying that as far as she's concerned it is all over. Steve tells Erica that Marianne wants to throw a barbecue for the women, as she wants to make a big fuss of being seen to be charitable and supporting the halfway house. Erica thinks this is a good idea and it might be good publicity and that they should invite the media to cover it. Vera is not so enthusiastic, and tells Erica she must be out of her mind and the Department will never agree to it. Erica replies that the Commissioner (not the Minister?) has already given his consent. Meg admits to Vera in private that she also has misgivings about Marianne de Vere's motives, but can see a positive side. Bea selfishly pours scorn on the half way house, asking what use it is to lifers like herself (and "Jenny" and "Lil"). Noeline's mother visits: she was the only one who attended Col's funeral as the rest of the family couldn't afford to travel. Erica announces the barbecue to the women, and the setting up of the halfway house. Clara asks if she could do the catering and promises to keep control of the kitchen this time. Lizzie and Monica are appalled that Clara is adamant that there will be no alcohol production line this time. Lynn gets a letter from Geoffrey, who's back at University: Doreen again takes the chance to wallow in self-pity and point out that no-one is waiting for her on the outside. Erica's only concession to Vera's strict ideas on security is to rule that the women will have to wear uniform at the barbecue rather than their own clothes. Clara can't get the women to discuss the halfway house project as they are to concerned to vote on what to watch on the new TV. During the barbecue, Vera deliberately sends the prisoner "Higgins" to fetch the supervising officer out of the kitchen, assuming that something bad is bound to happen. Meg and Greg keep each other at arms length at work: at first she is keen to forget it, but Greg wins her round and invites himself to her flat again. Sure enough, Lizzie and Doreen start a food fight by squirting cream all over each other. Noeline sees the TV arrive and be carried to the rec room. During the barbecue, Noeline goes inside and manages to give the escorting officer the slip. Marianne gives a speech in the grounds then goes inside to unveil her colour television , but storms out when she finds it has been smashed (by Noeline). Previous Episode Episode 036 Next Episode Episode 038 Category:1979 Episodes Category:Episodes